


老板娘貌美如花

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	老板娘貌美如花

强尼经常在深夜载着他的上司去一个地方。一个叫巴拉蒂的餐厅的后巷。

必然不是去吃饭的，吃饭不会深夜去，也不会从后巷去。

不是去吃饭的，那是去做什么的呢？强尼知道，约瑟夫也知道。

他的上司下车之后会径直去敲那扇门，然后门会拉开一条小缝，只有一只手伸出来来把他的老板拉进去。

有的时候敲门会没有回应，强尼就会看见他的上司像偷鸡摸狗的小孩一样去翻窗户，窗户是向上推的小窗，上司是个一米八的肌肉男，像极了两米的被子非要塞进一米五的被套里。

开门的那只手属于一个男人。强尼从未在深夜的后巷里见过他，但几乎天天都能在办公楼和他相遇。

他的上司是罗罗诺亚.索隆，共和党代表人。

那个男人是文斯默克.山治，民主党代表人。

文斯莫克先生从不拿正眼与他对视，那张矜贵的嘴里共和党不过都是些土匪伪君子，整栋政府大楼从第一层到第十三层都知道文斯莫克山治和罗罗诺亚索隆是死对头，几乎在每一次议会上都是他俩独占鳌头。

白日里的针锋相对盖上一层黑色的幕布，握着金钢笔的手反而抓住死对头的领带，狭昵的拉近小门后，背着所有人做见不得光的事。

他的上司是怎么和民主党的那位少爷搞上的强尼也不是很清楚，但突然有一天发现夜里与他的上司幽会的竟然是数小时前拍着桌子把索隆骂的狗血淋头的文斯莫克时，强尼真的差点就要带索隆去看看脑子了。

那位民主党的少爷——他们都这样戏称——出身十分高贵，对共和党嗤之以鼻，尤其是对共和党的男人嗤之以鼻。强尼都还记得索隆曾经十分鄙夷的说出徒有其表这个评价，结果回过头来他自己却陷进了柔情蜜意的温柔乡。

 

今天本应该像从前的每一个夜晚，强尼若无其事的把索隆在后巷放下，把车开走，明天早早的再过来接他的上司。

但他开出巷子就听见后座上索隆的手机响起了电话铃声。

强尼稍微往前开了一点避过摄像头再把车停在路边，回过头去后座上拿索隆的手机，刚拿到电话铃就停了，一看显示的未接来电娜美。

这位小姐可不好惹。

毕竟是敢天天朝罗罗诺亚索隆催债的女人。

强尼只用了一秒钟就决定掉头回去把手机给索隆带上，不仅因为这个电话也许会给他的上司再找来成倍的利息，更重要的是明早他需要跟索隆联系几点钟到这里来接他。

于是他就掉头回去了。

于是他就把车停在了巷子里准备去敲门。

于是他就理所当然的听见了门后面的声音。 

 

 

是男人的声音。

文斯莫克山治此人他说不上熟，但也绝不陌生。光凭他在议院中咄咄逼人的表现足够让强尼对他的声音印象深刻。

占得上风时乘胜追击的声音是平静带着点得意的，恼羞成怒绝地反击时则是低沉又愤怒的。

但他从未听过这样的声音——难耐的，兴奋的，那声音颤抖着喘息——隔着一扇门都能听见那位西装革履的先生淫荡的叫床声。

强尼睁大了眼睛，几乎忘了呼吸，下意识的把头凑了上去，好像受到什么蛊惑一样，耳朵轻轻的贴上门板。

“索隆……”

“…舔，别舔了…”

“…滑剂！别硬插！索……唔！”

他就像个夜幕里的浪荡登徒子，隔着一扇小门，窃听一场翻云覆雨。

男人的声音越来越大，甚至可以清楚的听见他说的每一个字。

强尼浑身僵硬的站在原地——他们，他们怎么能就在门口……

在他的想象中，两个男人应当是关掉灯在漆黑的被子里互相抚慰，怎么能想到这两人如此迫不及待，竟然在这薄薄的一扇门背后就要，就要……

强尼的手指头紧紧的抓着那个手机，屏息凝神的听着那边的动静。

金色头发的先生平日里从来都是昂着下巴走路，好像对任何事情都不屑一顾，最常做的事情就是拿着一张手帕仔细的擦自己的手，似乎让他站在空气里都是对他的玷污——不可否认，那个画面着实赏心悦目。

但谁又能想到那样一个矜高自贵的人竟然也会有这样放荡的模样，作为一个男人，像母兽一样趴在别人身下也就罢了，甚至还不知羞耻的淫叫出声，声音里的暧昧与情欲显而易见的令人面红耳赤。

也许这时他的上司正在给那个男人口交。

罗罗诺亚索隆会跪在地上舔吻他最下流的地方，寡言的嘴不再用来下达命令，运筹帷幄的谨慎头脑此时想的却是怎么取悦一个男人。

他的上司绝对是他见过的最有骨气，最有男子气概的人，他竟也会放下这一切去给一个男人口交。他和约瑟夫曾经都觉得索隆和这档子事扯不上半点关系，因为他实在太冷静了，冷静到就算有个赤身裸体的女人站在他面前，他都更愿意处理没解决的文件。

——显然不是。

强尼的手心开始冒冷汗。

山治一定是被伺候的舒服极了，他会不会正靠在这扇门的背后？

鬼使神差的，强尼抬起手盖在门板上，指腹轻轻的抓了两下。

他还说什么了？润滑剂？强尼早知道山治是会被上的那一个——那是当然的，山治和索隆站在一起几乎整整小了一个码——但这件事真实的发生在眼前，直击他的听觉的时候好像又完全不同。

他真的会从这种事情上获得快乐吗？

他，怎么会呢？

山治看起来一点也不像个娘娘腔。

他喜欢女人，几乎到了狂热的地步，他玩的一手好浪漫，优雅的像个开屏的孔雀。

而这只孔雀撕掉了虚伪的装扮，却是只趴在地上，翘起尾巴的公兔子。

强尼吞了一口唾沫。

门那边的动静一直没停过，山治的声音逐渐染上鼻音，酥麻入骨。

他听见里面断断续续的传来几句对话，也许是甜蜜的情话，也许是性意味极强的下流话。

强尼又往门上凑了一点——门突然被狠狠的撞了一下。

他吓了一跳还以为门是要打开了，惊慌失措的收不住表情，手脚不知道往哪里放才能遮掩自己的行为。

可是并没有，紧接而来的就是山治拔高的声音。

他正在被操着了。

刚刚一下把强尼给惊醒，才发觉自己在做什么听人墙角的蠢事，但门后面的声音又像一只小手挠着他的心。

那一下之后门就开始摇晃，一下一下的。

这是有人被抱起来按在门上了。

山治会被抱起来，打开腿，索隆的手臂很有力量，完全可以挂住他。

那他呢？

强尼头脑充血的看着面前摇晃的门板——这样的力气，他是快乐还是痛苦？

奇怪的圈眉会不会拧起来，漂亮的眼睛——那只漂亮的，迷人的蓝眼睛会不会落下眼泪？

那个站在阳光下，穿着量身剪裁的高级西装，仔细用手帕清理自己手指头的男人，会不会像廉价旅店里的妓女一样摇晃着屁股勾引男人？

强尼再一次把手贴在了门上。

他听见山治断断续续的叫索隆的名字，有时会突然尖叫着喊不要了，有时又是呜呜咽咽的嘴里含着谁的舌头。

强尼的背后全是冷汗——他早就勃起了，阴茎被勒在西裤里，难受的很。

山治怎么会这样——他应当是高傲的，或者是优雅的——即使真的在做爱，也应当羞耻的咬着嘴唇，不肯发出一点声音。

而不是毫无顾忌的尖叫，光听声音就知道他有多快活。

喊着情人的名字，不是白天讥诮的绿藻头，而是索隆，索隆。

不可能有哪个男人把持的住，这样火辣，亲昵的声音。

强尼颤抖的把那个被他握出汗的手机塞进口袋里，一只手按在门上感受着门板的晃动，另一只手匆忙的隔着布料在裤裆用力揉弄好缓解一下身体里的燥热。

门那边的战况似乎暂停了一下，强尼喘着气盯着门口，然后又有什么撞在门上的声音，山治的声音只停了一小会就又喘了起来。

他们一定是换了个姿势，因为山治的声音更加清楚了。

他是被转了个身扑在门板上了吗？自己翘起屁股，等着被男人的阴茎插进来？

脑子里下流的想象简直出现在强尼眼前，好像正在门那边干着这个淫荡的男人的是他才对，山治的呻吟从门缝里漏出来就像在他的耳边，强尼闭上眼睛把自己藏在门边的阴影里，就在毫无遮掩的小巷把手伸进裤子里自慰。

山治的声音越来越急，什么下流话都说了出来，一会要快点，一会要轻点，高声喊着索隆的名字说要射了，像是含着泣音祈求男人射在他的里面。

强尼头脑发热，手指头控制不住的揉搓龟头，嘴里小声的叫着山治的名字，在那边高亢的声音中射在了自己手里。

 

 

End


End file.
